Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power conversion and more specifically to integrating power conversion processes, devices, and techniques using a bi-directional AC to DC and DC to AC power conversion device.
Description of the Related Art
Current power converter designs provide power flow in a single direction and are suitable for either rectifying AC to DC such as in a switched mode power supply, inverting DC to AC, converting DC to DC at different voltage levels, or AC to AC conversion such as a transformer. Today's designs typically only provide one form of conversion, thus requiring separate modules or components to realize a separate one of the aforementioned types of conversions. In order to implement multiple types of conversions, multiple converters are required. Implementing power conversion solutions in this manner results in designs requiring several components occupying a large amount of area or real estate, as well as complicated wiring schemes to integrate the several separate components in arrangements such as power utility grids, household loads, solar panel arrays, and fixed storage devices including batteries and the like.
Residential power applications are becoming more prevalent with the emergence of electronics for solar energy conversion systems, electric vehicle charging devices for battery operated electric and plug-in hybrid gas/electric vehicles, backup power supplies such as batteries, and power quality correction units. Each of these many systems requires its own dedicated and unique suite of power electronics to perform required power conversion processes even though no one conversion function or operation is typically needed during an entire 24 hour daily operating cycle.
In general, system designers have limited flexibility when choosing equipment for residential power applications and end up installing individual discrete systems supporting all of the electronics deployed, potentially including redundant components. As a result, the lack of available integrated solutions add redundancy, complexity, and cost, and present physical space demands and heat issues for each conversion system installed.
Significant market growth exists in areas such as Photovoltaic (PV), e.g. solar power generation, Plug-In Electric Vehicle (PEV) and Plug-In Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV) charging infrastructures, and stationary energy storage. Current emphasis in the broad sense is toward integration of these newer and increasing technologies with the Smart Grid, the electronic network that uses digital communication technology to monitor and react to changes in usage. Efficient Smart Grid integration of these distributed resources may be highly beneficial with issues such as load balancing, voltage regulation, demand response, real time pricing, ancillary services, peak shaving, renewable generation integration, and so forth.
Several areas in power electronics that show promise for growth now and into the future, including Photovoltaic, or solar DC to AC inverters, Electric Vehicle Chargers, Whole House Power Systems (e.g. Backup, Off-Grid), and Power Quality Correctors. Today, each of these functions requires separate hardware with commensurate expense and complexity.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system that overcomes issues with the deployment of multiple discrete devices, including those having overlapping feature and functions. Further, it would be beneficial to provide interoperable solutions configured for scheduled use based on utilization demands and depending on circumstances encountered.